


displays of affection

by biblicalcain (shaysalad)



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Persona 3
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Shinji Ikari is Shuji Ikutsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaysalad/pseuds/biblicalcain
Summary: Alternate universe/crossover KawoShin fluff with no context in which Shuji Ikutsuki is Shinji Ikari, and Iwatodai Dormitory includes a library.Ikutsuki gets distracted by an affectionate Kaworu while attempting to reshelve books in the library.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Ikutsuki Shuji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	displays of affection

**Author's Note:**

> Shuji Ikutsuki is Shinji Ikari. No time to explain. Enjoy this niche crossover future KawoShin content created specifically for my own wish fulfillment.  
>   
> I wrote this in one go on impulse, and I haven't written any fanfic in years, so please excuse any monotony or otherwise low quality writing.

Startled by the sudden embrace from behind, the man almost dropped the book in his hands. He had spent well over an hour reshelving the books that had been so carelessly left around the library, and it had absorbed his attention to where he didn't even notice the echo of footsteps approaching. His face began to turn red as his assailant pulled him closer, laying a gentle kiss on his neck. "Shu~ji…" The figure cooed.

"Kaworu-- that's-- don't--" Ikutsuki sputtered, turning to look at the other man. Kaworu let go, chuckling fondly at his flustered expression, and took the book so that Ikutsuki could compose himself.

"Sorry~! I just couldn't help myself. You've been in here for so long, I was starting to worry." He smiled softly. Although their voices weren't loud, their conversation still echoed off of the walls of the empty library. "Did I scare you?"

Having settled down a bit, Ikutsuki readjusted his glasses and took the book back from Kaworu. "You surprised me. I didn't even hear you coming." The white-haired man laughed gently, leaning against the bookcase and watching as the other resumed placing books. "Was there something you needed? Are the students doing alright?"

"Most of them have gone back to their dorm rooms. There's nothing…" He reached out and brushed a strand of brown hair out of Ikutsuki's face. "I just missed you." Stepping closer, Kaworu turned the other's chin to face him and placed a kiss upon his lips. Ikutsuki let out a gentle sigh, and, after a moment, gave in, wrapping his arms around Kaworu's neck and leaning into the kiss.

Moving his hands to the other's hips, Kaworu pulled Ikutsuki closer by his belt loops, eliciting a surprised noise from him that made Kaworu smile through the kiss. Ikutsuki stumbled backwards a bit, tripping over the book cart behind him and nearly falling. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, steady!" Almost coming down with him, Kaworu managed to find the footing to catch him and pull him back to his feet. Frazzled, the two stood there in complete silence for a moment, staring at each other.

After a second, the brown-haired man let out a nervous laugh and leaned forward against the other. "M-maybe we should move..." "Yeah-- yeah..."

Ikutsuki turned and leaned back against the bookshelf, still giggling anxiously. He put a hand to his face as he tried to compose himself, but before he could settle down, he was met with the feeling of hot breath and soft lips pressing against the side of his neck. He gasped, shivering at the sudden sensation. "Kaworu, wait-- ah," He tried to object, but his voice wavered as the other moved the fabric of his turtleneck to lay kisses under it. Ikutsuki began to relax into the touch, reaching a hand up to brush his fingers through the other man's hair. It was only the warmth of Kaworu's other hand beginning to lift up the hem of his sweater that brought him back to reality. "Wait-- wait, Kaworu, we can't do this here."

Kaworu drew his hand out from under Ikutsuki's shirt and pulled back from his neck all too quickly, leaving a feeling of deprivation that almost made the other change his mind again. His red eyes met Ikutsuki's with an expectant gaze as they both caught their breath. "We… we should go back to the dorm room," Ikutsuki spoke slowly, trying not to let his voice crack. "A student could come in here… it's too much of a risk…" After a moment of processing, Kaworu nodded and stepped back, holding Ikutsuki's hands so the other could steady himself. "Thank you," Ikutsuki sighed gratefully, leaning against Kaworu. After a moment, he regained his composure and looked around, once again noticing the book cart he had almost tripped over earlier.

"... First, you're going to need to help me with these books, though."


End file.
